1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle wash system and a mechanism that allows for easy cleaning and color coordination of various components of the system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle wash system with covers or skins for various structural components of the vehicle wash system that are readily removable to allow for easy customization of the component colors and that can be easily cleaned or replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to have support members of equipment or components in a vehicle wash system that are color coordinated. The color coordination leads to an aesthetically pleasing vehicle wash system. It is also desirable to color the components in a vehicle washing system for branding purposes. Existing ways for coloring the equipment of the components of a vehicle wash system include painting or otherwise coloring the components before installation. Each of these processes is labor intensive and time consuming. They also increase the cost of equipment. Additionally, in order to change the colors of the components once they have been installed, the vehicle wash system must be shut down in order repaint or otherwise color the components. Alternatively, the components have to be entirely removed or replaced, which is cost prohibitive.
Additionally, it is known that the vehicle washing process is a harsh environment for the various components utilized in the vehicle washing system. The components in the vehicle wash system are regularly coated with water, soap, wax, and/or various other chemicals, not to mention dirt from the vehicles that are the subjects of the vehicle washing process. These can all adhere to various surfaces of the components, making the facility look unclean. Additionally, regular contact with these fluids and other debris can also cause corrosion of the components. In an effort to combat potential corrosion, various vehicle wash facilities powder coat the support members of many components. The components are then painted to improve the aesthetics. However, the painted support members are difficult to clean as the fluid and debris tends to adhere to their surfaces. Additionally, because of the corrosive environment, the paint tends to chip and wear or the color can fade, which also requires repainting. This is disadvantageous for the reasons discussed above.
As such, it is desirable to have an improved vehicle wash system that is aesthetically pleasing, cost efficient, and easy to clean.